A lifetime in my arms
by Laurelin-Lothiriel
Summary: A young and talented Sirius Black intends to play a cruel trick on Severus Snape, wanting the reproachful Slytherin out of Hogwarts forever...but after careful research and much planning, a dreadful and unexpected interruption causes Sirius' spell to go h


_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. But you knew that already :P**_

_A young and talented Sirius Black intends to play a cruel trick on Severus Snape, wanting the reproachful Slytherin out of Hogwarts forever...but after careful research and much planning, a dreadful and unexpected interruption causes Sirius' spell to go horribly wrong as he finds himself thrown forward in time and into the arms of a delightful young woman called Hermione Granger.(HG/SB) _

This is my first Fic...so all constructive criticism, and compliments if any will be welcome :D

Chapter one.

Noise filled the dusty, cobwebbed corridors of Hogwarts as its students fleed their classes in time for Dinner. Amongst the bustling crowd were four young men, Pushing and shoving one another partaking in friendly banter.

A voluptuous Hufflepuff tapped the shoulder of one of them. Tall, lean and chocolate haired, Sirius Black had begun to create quite a reputation forhimself amongst the female students of Hogwarts, many admiring his handsome young looks and gossping about who his latest girl would be.

"Sirius?...Ill be up the astronomy tower at 11pm this friday if you wanted to help me with my...homework." She glanced around at the rowdy group, averting her eyes to the floor then back at Sirius for some sign of recognition.

"Discreet as always I see," whispered a lanky, sandy haired Remus lupin to a dishevelled James Potter.

"My My, is this Jenna Watkins I see before me?" Clamied Sirius, attempting his most dazzling smile. "Awfully sorry Jenna, I have plansthis Friday," He reached his hand to her chin tilting her head for a better view, "But I promise, how about the next trip to Hogsmeade I take you for a quiet chat over a butterbeer,eh?"

Giggling like the school girl she was, her cheeks glowing crimson, Jenna nodded in agreement then ran past towards a group of what fellow Hufflepuff girls, all pointing in excitement.

"Honestly Padfoot, However do you manage it? Theyre falling at your feet like snow to the ground in Winter and I STILL can't figure out why!" Exclaimed a stubby, rough looking boy.

Sirius punched him playfully in the arm. "A good woman cannot resist my magnificent aura, my intellectual wit, my charming persona Wormtail...and my devilish good looks do wonders for my animal magnetism!" With that Sirius posed for the rest of the group, adopting numerous positions a model would take infront of a camera, growling as he did so. The others fell about in laughter.

"I see your years amongst halfwit Gryffindors have taken its toll on you, Sirius. Im sure your mother would have LOVED to have known all about your dire escapades with your three, vile excuses for friends."

Sirius stopped posing immediately, drawing himself tall and producing his wand in an instant. He glared at the lankhaired boy infront of him. "Whats wrong Snivellus," he said, accentuating the name accutely, "Taken your head out of your cauldron enough to disgust everyone with your greasy nose have we?"

James Potter stepped forward, his wand drawn out pointing directly at Severus.

"His VILE excuses for friends are at least around him...where are your friends Snivellus? Locked them up in a cupboard to make sure they never leave you? Oh WAIT. You HAVE no friends, do you?" Potter cocked his head to the side, a taunting grin spread across his face.

"A-a-as much as I would like to stay here a-a-nd...make a mockery out of...out of Sna- I m-mean Snivellus, Dinner is waiting and I...I havent eaten all day Padfoot." Stammered a mumbling Peter Pettigrew, shifting uneasily on his feet and staring at the ground.

"Thats right Black, go and eat...Im sure after all the hardwork and effort you put into classes every day leaves you hungry" Snape smirked, the sarcastic tone in his voice angering Sirius even more.

Remus put his hand on his good friends shoulder, "Come on now, lets go."

Sirius and James lowered their wands, sirius' eyes never leaving Snapes.

"Ill get you one day Snape, be sure of it."

Snape smiled wryly, turned on his heel and left.

"I mean it. One day, we wont have to put up with his ugly, greasy presence any longer." He snarled beneath his breath.

"But until then, Chicken Casserole awaits us." Remus grinned.


End file.
